


Fetter

by haisai_andagii



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homer Katagiri forces Graham Aker undergoes some harsh training in his transformation to Mister Bushido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetter

**Fetter**

An intricate knot had been tethered around his throat like a yoke. Graham, whose body was bound piece by piece with damnable red cord, bore the burden of his master's strange taste.

Shudou, Master Katagiri explained, was a once well-practiced form of pederasty of long ago, forged an unbreakable bond between a master and his charge. According to its teachings, women or any other amorous distraction sought to take away a man's power.

"Let your sword be your only love; its strokes like an amorous caress," Katagiri lectured. But Graham was so far away; his good ear perked-up eagerly at the sound of a sliding door and familiar footfalls.

Seeing how infatuated his charge had become with his nephew, Master dutifully corrected him. His harden fingertips tested his handiwork of his bondage. He had tied each limb so expertly, so meticulously. When his fingers reached the knot at his charge's throat, it was sufficient to elicit a faint tremor.

"You're too simple to be afraid," he chastised as Graham shivered reflexively. He pulled on the knot around his throat and Graham's body along with it. Binding flesh, restraining impulsive desire: These were vital lessons any warrior should learn. Graham would draw nearer to perfection but only if he allowed himself to be tethered in body and soul. Or so he was told.

Master was at his neck, disrupting his reverie. His hot breath was hinted with rice wine and salaciousness. Graham arched at each touch, the rope growing tighter around his rapidly expanding throat as he was lifted into master's lap.

Though he tried desperately to hold every breath behind tight lips under the torrent of mortifying pleasure, a tiny, treacherous cry slipped out.

Suddenly, the cord fell away and Graham tumbled to the floor. He kept his gaze low and made no move to hide either shame.

"Your scars signify you are a warrior and nothing else," Katagiri began, voice laced with discontent and mortification. He pulled his robe around himself angrily. "Everything you have said and done will be nothing more than a waste. And you know very well **he's** enamored with some trollop. "

But Graham made no move, no sound.

"Red is destiny. Take it up or go."

Trembling, Graham pulled himself into seiza, bowing low until his brow touched the polished wood. He sat upright, taking the discarded cord into his hands.

"Please," he said.

At his monosyllabic plea, Katagiri plucked the cord from his hands and set to it.   As his flesh was being fettered, Master whispered bittersweet promises into his burning ears.  Graham swallowed his doubt before the knotted yoke found his throat once more.


End file.
